pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Aruseusu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. This Pokémon is known as the creator of the Pokémon world. Biology Physiology Arceus is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Arceus looks like a fusion of Palkia and Dialga, resembling a wingless dragon of some sort. Arceus will change color as well as type with whatever type plate it is holding. It is shown with other colors of the wheel, though always being different. Special abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. Generation VI introduced Fairy type, so Arceus can be a Type upon having Pixie Plate. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000 " arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1,000 arms" are metaphorical. The "1,000" arms could be Arceus's move "Judgement" but this is still unknown. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Arceus can also easily hold off Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all at the same time, making it incredibly powerful and it can speak using telepathy. Its balanced stats surpasses Mew's, Celebi's, Jirachi's, Manaphy's, and even Victini's. It is also capable of learning Draco Meteor if given the Draco Plate. It can learn pretty much any move and the only moves it cannot learn are the ones that requires the arms, which it lacks. Strangely it is also capable of using Seismic Toss despite not having any arms to toss its opponents with (it may do this with levitation.). It can be said that Arceus is arguably the most powerful Pokemon since its the creator of all pokemon and its ability to overpower three extremely powerful legendary pokemon (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.) Evolution Arceus does not evolve. Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November 2009, Nintendo released a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get an Arceus except through the use of a cheating device. Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through the aforementioned cheating device and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed by Nintendo until February 2009. In the game there exists data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate as well), but there is no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (It is possible that Nintendo only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing). In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is an event in which you can trade the 12th movie Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins (the Sinjoh Ruins) and watch Arceus create a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, all at level one and each holding their respective orbs. The event can be activated twice; once with the movie/TRU Arceus and another time with a Hall of Origin Arceus, although the only way to obtain a Hall of Origin Arceus at this time is through cheating (a YouTube video demonstrating this). Arceus is also in the game Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. At the final floor at the last dungeon, your hero will find a Silver Arceus Statue. It will give you a very powerful item called a Space Globe, which raises all the active Team Member's Attack stat. Arceus itself does not appear in the game. However, Arceus has a very small role in the end of the Final episode. After beating Primal Dialga and Dusknoir vanishes from the timeline Grovyle and Celebi are about to themselves. However, it is suddenly cancelled and Dusknoir's fading is erased. Dialga (despite being how the Hero is brought back to the timeline) says it is not his doing, but another Pokémon's at a much higher power level. Many think that this Pokémon is Arceus, because Arceus is stronger than Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina combined and Dialga controls time while Palkia controls Space. In Guardian Signs, he is found the Light Temple along in the Sky Fortress. Game locations |diamondpearl=Hall of Origin (Requires Azure Flute) |dprarity=One |platinum=Hall of Origin (Requires Azure Flute) |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Pokémon Global Link via event |bwrarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms. |pearl=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. |platinum=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a heaven. |heartgold=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. |soulsilver=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. |black=It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. |white=It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. |black 2=It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. |white 2=It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. |x=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. |y=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. |or=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. |as= It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed.}} Stats Learnset Sprites |dpspr=DP 493 front.png |dpsprs=DP Arceus Shiny.png |ptspr=Pt 493 front.png |ptsprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 493 front.png |hgsssprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Arceus Back IV.png |IVbacks=Arceus Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Arceus BW.gif |bwsprs=Arceus Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Arceus Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Arceus Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr=Arceus XY.gif |xysprs=Arceus Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Arceus Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Arceus Back Shiny XY.gif |b2w2spr = Arceus BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Arceus Shiny BW.gif |orasspr = Arceus XY.gif |orassprs = Arceus Shiny XY.gif}} Other forms Appearances Anime Arceus appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus was betrayed by Damos (but, revealed brainwashed by Marcus) then become upset. After he was returned, he battled against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash Ketchum, Dawn,Brock, and Sheena back in time to stop Marcus from betraying Arceus in the first place. Arceus also appears with other Legendary Pokémon in the 18th Pokémon movie. Arceus also appeared along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in the opening "The Greatest - Everyday!". It eventually is the world's most powerful Pokémon. Manga Gold will fight against Arceus in the later chapters of Heartgold and Soulsilver Pokémon Adventures. Trivia *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon and highest level Legendary Pokémon able to be caught in any game at level 80. A level 100 Magikarp can be found in Pokémon Platinum using the Super Rod in the Resort Area. *Arceus's name pronunciation in Pokémon Battle Revolution is Ar-SEE-us, however, this is wrong, compared to the movie's pronunciation of (Which is also the official pronunciation announced by Game Freak) Ar-KEE-us. *In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates which changed its type. In the Pokémon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter it. *The Greek word 'archaois' means ancient. It then became the English word "archaic", which probably refers to how Arceus created the world and could be the first ever Pokémon. *Arceus runs in the air like a horse. *Arceus, Meloetta and Regigigas are the only Normal-type Legendary Pokémon. *Arceus was considered as the God or creator of Pokémon universe based on Sinnoh myth and the very first Pokémon in existence. Gallery 493Arceus_M18.png 493Arceus_DP_anime.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_2.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_3.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_4.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_5.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_6.png 493Arceus_DP_anime_7.png 493Arceus_XY_anime.png 493Arceus_Normal_Dream.png 493Arceus_Grass_Dream.png 493Arceus_Water_Dream.png 493Arceus_Fire_Dream.png 493Arceus_Electric_Dream.png 493Arceus_Bug_Dream.png 493Arceus_Psychic_Dream.png 493Arceus_Dark_Dream.png 493Arceus_Flying_Dream.png 493Arceus_Rock_Dream.png 493Arceus_Ground_Dream.png 493Arceus_Dragon_Dream.png 493Arceus_Ice_Dream.png 493Arceus_Fighting_Dream.png 493Arceus_Poison_Dream.png 493Arceus_Ghost_Dream.png 493Arceus_Steel_Dream.png 493Arceus_Fairy_Dream.png 493Arceus_Fire_Adventures.png 493Arceus_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png Arceus in Sinjoh Ruins.png|Arceus in the Sinjoh Ruins where Ethan and Lyra are preparing to hold the egg. Arceus Zap Plate.jpg References Arceus Strongest Pokémon ca:Arceus pl:Arceus Category:Event Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon